


Beauty and Grace

by Epic_Fangirlness



Series: Trans Snape and his awesome girlfriend [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Image, F/M, Pansexual Character, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, Staring, Trans Male Character, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: Severus and Victoria consider their differences.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trans Snape and his awesome girlfriend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Beauty and Grace

1976

It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. Severus stared enviously at Victoria's curvaceous frame. She walked around in skippy outfits, having altered her uniform to be shorter and tighter, it made Severus wonder if the staff thought it would be too awkward of a conversation to bother or if they genuinely didn't notice.

She was just so confident, she payed no mind to people's heads turning, in fact she encouraged it. Severus couldn't imagine being so at peace in his body, he hid himself away in layers and under a mind numbing amount of buttons. Never revealing more than a flash of wrist or neck, it was yet another facet of himself that was subject to mockery. But that idea of him being laid bare, for anyone to see his biggest shame was even more sickening to him than a lifetime of torture from the Maruaders.

Just then Victoria flashed her thousand watt smile in his direction and he understood why every head turned to her, boys and girls subtly glancing at smooth brown thighs and the shape of her waist that nips in only to flare out at the hips. Yes, he could believe that she loved every caress of eyes on her figure, when you have endless beauty why would you hide it away?  
Severus turned his lips to a ghost of a smile and slipped quietly to Victoria's side. She playfully grasped his hand and spins herself around under his forcibly raised arm and then ducks under his arm, neatly tucked into his side.

1993

It really wasn't fair, Victoria thought to herself, how elegantly Severus moved as he brewed. Almost as though performing a well choreographed dance around his personal lab. He got so insecure when she watched him like this, as though she were evaluating his downfalls rather than singing his praises, so she had to do it sneakily. Sly glances over the book she carried and using her periphery vision to drink in the sight of his one-man performance. Victoria wasn't nearly as graceful as Severus, she may have been an alright dancer but she moved indelicately, almost aggressively.

He had always possessed long limbs and a willowy frame, even rolled in kilometers of black fabric, billowing out to not show any shape of any kind. It was tragic to Victoria how Severus covered himself and more so how she knew he thought of his body even now, all traces of femininity removed from his face and body. She supposed it was up to him how he wanted to dress and she would love him however he presented himself to the world. He cut a much different figure in private, where she was free to revel in his alabaster skin and sinewy muscles. Just then Severus turned to her, likely feeling her eyes greedily taking in the sight of him, and smiled, bemused. The curve of his lips softened the harsh lines of his cheekbones and the strong line of his nose, making his face look straight out of a painting. Victoria envied his striking features, his was a face that would stay with you for the rest of your life after only seeing it once. She strode to him in three long steps and wrapped her arms around his waist, he put down the ingredients he had and lifted her in the air. She circled her legs around him and he brought her to sit on lab table, kissing her deeply.


End file.
